Landoman9582's Character ratings
#33 Jeremy (USA) Jeremy is not as good as many think. His power is just like Taemin's. I also found a spot where you can counter BOTH of his shots. #32 Harish (India) Any character with a good jump can jump over his snake. #31 Karim (Saudi Arabia) Just stand next to him when he is launching the tornado. #30 Julia (Brazil) The same case as Harish, but her dunk is better than his. #29 Savika (Thailand) WHY IN THE WORLD DOES SHE STUFF FRUIT INTO ELEPHANT'S TRUNKS? #28 Linlin (China) Linlin's power is easy to counter. Just make everything else harder and we're fine. #27 Hayato (Japan) He is the best ninja ever. #26 Vukasin (Serbia) This character doesn't make any sense. WHAT DOES SERBIA HAVE TO DO WITH WEREWOLVES AND LITTLE RED RIDING HOOD?!?!?!?! #25 Jerome (Germany) Jerome is a drunk person with a terrible power. #24 Alfredo (Spain) Why did they make him turn into a bull? It's better than Vukasin, though. #23 Dao (Vietnam) I mean, his power shot is easy to block (my brother got 84 points against him somehow, still working on beating that!!) and he is not related to his country, but he is somewhat cool-looking. #22 Jeanne (France) She has a really cool concept, and a great appearance, but her powers are easy to block. #21 Lucas (Argentina) Lucas is based on a soccer player like Madagascar is based on a basketball player in Head Soccer, but lightning is cool. #20 Adia (Tanzania) Her power is pretty easy to block but her background is really cool. #19 Mark (Russia) I'm still mad at him for making me go to sudden death 16 bazillion times! #18 Leonardo (Italy) I like this guy's power. It is like impossible to get past unless you use dash. #17 Taemin (South Korea) I take back what I said about him earlier. He is awesome #16 William (United Kingdom) It's an amazing power. That's all I have to say. #15 Tyler (Australia) Surfs up dude, his background clothing and power ups are really cool. #14 Jacob (Canada) His power is hard to stop, especially the dunk. #13 Omario (Jamaica) I love the inspiration for this character. Bob Marley has created a legacy. #12 Alom (Mexico) Now this guys power is super hard to stop. #11 Ukrit (Indonesia) He is a great character because of his unique concept. #10 Musa (Turkey) Turkey is one of the better characters because he is really hard to stop. #9 Brant (Norway) He is a very unique character. His power shot is harder to block than you would think, and that's why he's here. #8 Tepano (Chile) As a really good player, he's got a really hard power shot to block and an unlock requirement to match it. #7 Danny (The Philippines) Yes, THIS GUY is one of my top 7 characters. You don't need to get your eyes checked. #6 Jalo (Haiti) His 3 point shot is so hard to block setting fire off on everywhere turning you into metal it makes it almost impossible to block. #5 Cleopatra (Egypt) One of my favorite characters, Cleopatra is an incredible concept, her Campaign story is great. #4 Nico (Belgium) Nico was recently added and I never forged his way into the page. But, he is my number four because HIS POWER SHOT IS FREAKING AWESOME!!!! #3 Samir (Morocco) I would put him #1 but there is one tiny problem with this guy- WHY DOES HE FREAKING COST MONEY!!!! I mean, I bought him, yes, but I don't get why you have to pay to get a character. It's stupid. #2 Dante (Colombia) Somebody added him at #8, but personally I think he has the most powerful of any power shot. But, the difference is, what does he have to do with Colombia? He's just an overpowered character with 15 different types of power shots. He looks cool though, and is very difficult to play against. #1 Artemis (Greece) For a few days, I've tried this update and I can't block her power shot. Also, I predicted the name Artemis and freaking LOVE the concept of Artemis. Category:Rankings Category:Character Rankings Category:Favorite Characters Rankings